d gray past
by Miss Ming
Summary: coming from a future too dark to continue two people must change the present.
1. prologue

A/N I wish I did own D-gray man.

* * *

><p>prologe<p>

Two figures appeared from nowhere in front of the ruined black order tower.

"Are we too late, Sensei?"

A reassuring smile. "No. Miranda's sent us back to just after the black order got attacked the first time. We'll go inside shall we? I'll give you the tour."

"Yes Sensei." She nodded, falling in behind her white haired teacher.

Was the black order really like this once? Ray-fell wondered as her teacher led her through empty black order headquarters. A rustling sound caught her attention and looking around she found an eyeball with bat wings trapped under a small piece of masonry. "What are you?" she asked as she crouched down to free the trapped being. It couldn't be an akuma, Sensei would have warned her. Gravel crunching under her knee high combat boots, she heaved the masonry away. It shot up and began started fluttering around her head.

"Sensei, what is it?" Ray-fell asked

Her white haired teacher turned back to see what his student had discovered this time. "That's called a golem. They used to be commonplace in the black order."

"So they're like timcampy, right?" Ray-fell smiled under her scarf

Her Sensei nodded. "This brings back good memories. Come on Ray-fell, we must find the black order." He smiled at the golem, "bring your new friend."

"Brother, we've just got a signal from a golem from the old head quarters."

"Really?"

"Yes. Look,"

…

"Now that is interesting. Get the golem to stay with the girl, Lenalee. Does that golem have audio?"

"No, it was trapped under some masonry and damaged."

"Pity, but the two of them are an odd pair. The girl has a Mohawk pulled into a ponytail and the boy has white hair like Allen…. Looks like I'm out of coffee."

Ray-fell and her Sensei stood at the edge of a cannel of dark rushing water, a boat bobbing gently at its mooring. Her Sensei leapt lightly onto the boat and held out his hand.

"Come Ray-fell, we have an earl to annoy."

Taking her Sensei's hand she jumped lightly into the boat. A small bubble of laughter escaped her lips as she untied the mooring and the pair of them floated downstream. Her Sensei was so happy now he was back in the past.

Boarding a train, they headed deep into France. Ray-fell gazed out of the window, ignoring the stares she attracted because of her clothing. She knew a ripped sleeveless midriff baring top with a miniskirt and tights was going to attract attention, but she didn't care. The only thing she worried about was how she was going to get her hands on a razor for her Mohawk.

Her Sensei sighed. "Wait here." He walked off.

The white haired man walked down the carriages to the back of the train where he found a group of men playing poker.

"Good day, mind if I join you?" he asked

The men looked up one by one at the casually dressed person standing in front of them. The Portuguese 'leader' of the group grinned. "You have any collateral?"

The man smiled and pulled out a silver watch. He flicked it open to reveal the inscription 'keep walking forward, Neah.'

"I guess we'll deal you in, Neah."

Cards flew around the group and Neah picked his up. "I didn't catch your name, Mr.…"

"Tyki Mikk"

Neah paused for a moment as he looked through his cards at the name before continuing. With a smile he played a full house.

Before long the white haired man had stripped down all of his opponents to their underwear. Tyki and his friends huddled together.

"He's worse than that cheating boy 'A'" muttered Tyki

"Either that or he grew up. You can't even tell that he's cheating."

Neah relaxed back onto his winnings, "you know I can hear you… anyway, I have what I came for." He said as he swiped a jacket from the pile of clothing. "You can keep the rest."

Breezing out of the carriage, he left the nearly naked men all scrambling for their clothes and one wondering how to get in touch with the earl.

Ray-fell watched as the train pulled into Calais train station. A sudden weight landed on her and she jerked upright, flinging the coat off her.

"Eh! What was that for?" she asked.

Her Sensei smiled "it's for you to put on otherwise your clothing will attract too much attention. Time to go anyway."

Ray-fell scowled underneath her scarf that hid the lower half of her face before slipping the long coat over her shoulders, being carful not to interfere with the long free hanging sleeves that hung off her arms.

Following her teacher off the train, ray-fell proceeded to stop her Sensei from going completely in the wrong direction to the docks. Once there, they found themselves in a predicament. With no money, they couldn't get across and Sensei couldn't use his 'help' either.

Ray-fell looked up at her Sensei. "You want me to grab a wallet?"

He shook his head. "No. we should cause as little trouble as possible, ok?" with his bare hand he ruffled her hair and with his gloved one he pulled out his pocket watch. "This'll get us our money."

"Who's that Lenalee?"

"They're people who found our old headquarters. The odd thing is that they almost look like they're heading here, Allen."

"Huh? How?"

"Well they seem to be trying to get the ferry to Dover. But the white haired man seems to keep getting lost."

"Should we have a finder watch them?"

"Reever already suggested it to Komui but since there's already a golem with them even though it's a little broken, it's enough unless they do something strange."

"Have you ever seen clothing like what that girl wears before?"

"Never. What about you?"

"Nope. Not even in the places that master visited."

"There you are Allen! There's paper work for you to fill out"

"… Yes link. See you later lenalee."

Ray-fell watched as France disappeared in the early morning mists. Her Sensei was busy playing cards below deck to get them some breakfast when they got to shore. Hearing foot steps, she looked up. A girl of about 12 came and sat beside her. She had navy blue hair, purple eyes and pale skin.

"Hi. My name's road. My uncle said that this is the best place on the ship. What are you doing here?"

Ray-fell stared at the strange girl for a moment before replying nonchalantly, "Looking for sea monsters."

Road gave her the biggest 'are you crazy?' look ever before Ray-fell continued.

"My father used to tell me stories about them all the time, but I've never seen one yet. He even drew pictures of them for me." ray-fell couldn't help but grin underneath her scarf pulled over her nose, that had been her excuse for heaps of things back in the… no. she couldn't think of those things now. Road stared at her for a moment longer before pointing out the golem that had been floating behind Ray-fell's shoulder and asking "what's that?"

"Dunno. I forgot what teacher called it. But it seems to like to follow me around though."

"Hey, you wanna play with me?" road shoved a doll in her face expectantly.

Ray-fell took the doll cautiously; she didn't quite know what to do. After a few minutes of following Road's instructions, Road swiped the doll back out of her hands proclaiming that she was "boring" before skipping off.

Ray-fell watched as road skipped off. "Jeez. My life is anything but boring." She said with a half smile before heading to the front of the boat to watch England come into view.

It was an odd thing to see the cliffs of Dover so un-scarred Ray-fell mused. Actually, to have seen the Eifel tower still standing was amazing in itself. Ray-fell looked over at her Sensei, if it weren't him she would have probably died a long time ago. Sensei had brought her to the resistance when a pseudo Noah had tried to destroy her innocence and taught her how to use it.

"Sensei, how far did we travel back?" ray-fell asked, turning to the white haired man.

He scratched the faded scar on his left cheek before replying. "I'd say around about fifty years, why?"

"I wanted to know how many years till D-day."

Neah looked at his student, golden eyes soft. "Ray-fell… D-day's not going to happen, not anymore." As the ferry pulled into port, he continued. "They won't let me in there yet; you'll have to go alone."

"Where will you go sensei?"

"To find The Lady. She came too late last time, but not now. Now be good, I'll miss you." He pulled her into a small embrace before whispering where she needed to go into her ear. "Now Ray-fell… don't use the ark unless there is no choice. The black order thought the ability to use connected it to Noah."

Ray-fell stepped away from her sensei before saying, "see you soon sensei."

The two parted at the bottom gangplank.

Ray-fell watched for a moment as her sensei disappeared into the crowds with practiced ease before setting off in the direction off the address that sensei had given her.

The cloak sensei had given her reached to her knees and hid most of her eye-catching clothing but it wasn't it enough to stop the childlike Noah of dreams from watching her as she walked off before going flying away on an umbrella.

"She's here brother."

"What happened to the white haired man?"

"He parted ways with her when they got to England."

"Why don't you go out to welcome her Lenalee?"

In the little hours of the morning, Ray-fell found herself in a park walking through a flock of golems. Before she lost the one she had found in the old headquarters, she plucked out of the air and put it into one of the coat pockets. A green light shot through the sky towards her, falling down to earth to reveal a Chinese girl in boots standing in front of her.

It was her. The girl from sensei's picture.

"Who are you?" asked Ray-fell.

"My name's Lenalee. Nice to meet you in person."

Ray-fell looked the black clothed girl up and down suspiciously. "What do you mean in person?"

Lenalee laughed a clear carefree sound. "The golem you found in our old headquarters has been transmitting video to us since you picked it up."

Ray-fell pulled out the golem out of her pocket and stared into the eye. "Wow. Sensei didn't tell me about that."

"Anyway, follow me." Lenalee said before beginning to walk off into the night.

The gate keeper was an interesting experience, as he had long since been 'removed from service' in Ray-fell's time.

"X-RAY EXAMINATION!" he cried, looming over the surprised girl

"What the heck?" she yelped, jumping back in surprise and activating her innocence. Long pale greenish white claws slid out of her sleeves and she pointed them at the door. "There's an akuma in the door? Sensei didn't tell me about this!"

Lenalee jumped in front of her before she attacked the doorkeeper. "Stop! He's not an akuma. He just makes sure you're not one."

"…oh." Ray-fell dropped out of her fighting stance and straightened up. "Okay. Do your thing Mr. scary face." And tried not to flinch as the gate keeper scanned her again.

"Okay. She's clean." The gatekeeper finally announced and opened the doors.

Lenalee led her into the black order, pointing out various features to Ray-fell. As they made their way to Komui's office, Ray-fell reflected on how organized this 'black order' was compared to the resistance.

"And here we are." Lenalee said stopping outside a paper covered room. She walked over to a larger than average pile of papers and gave it a shake to reveal a man asleep. "Wake up big brother."

Only a soft snore answered her.

With an apologetic look at Ray-fell, lenalee leant forward and whispered something into the man's ear before stepping back quick quickly. The effect was immediate; the man leapt out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Lenalee's legs, crying profusely.

"Don't do it lenalee! You're too young to get engaged!"

Lenalee looked over at Ray-fell in exasperation. Ray-fell on the other hand was trying to contain her laughter as she realized that this comical man was the somber, melancholy leader of the resistance.

"Brother, the girl from the old headquarters is here."

Komui stood up quickly and looked at Ray-fell. "Good to see you. What happened to your traveling companion?"

"There were particular people he needed to find so he gave me directions and sent me on my way." Ray-fell explained choosing her words carefully. "I'm not sure where sensei is now."

Komui smiled "follow me then. Are you an exorcist?"

"Yes."

He beamed. "well then, follow Me." Komui walked out of his office and lead Ray-fell down the hallways to a chamber where a ghostly creature was. "Meet Hevlaska."

Ray-fell's eyes widened. Hevlaska had been a lot smaller in her time… and a lot more human!

Hevlaska's white arms snaked out and picked up Ray-fell. Latching onto both of her forearms, Hevlaska began to inspect her innocence. The feeling of utter intrusion was as horrible as the first time Hevlaska had picked her up in the future.

"3... 11... 28… 46… 63… 78… 89%" Hevlaska leant back from Ray-fell's head. "It seems your synchronization for your innocence is 89%." As she put Ray-fell down she continued. "Ray-fell… your past is the darkest I have ever seen out of all the people ever to come here. May you find what you are looking for."

Komui began to lead Ray-fell off when Hevlaska placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded before spotting Jonny coming down the hallway with a large amount of papers.

"Helloooooo! Jonny! Please could you show our new friend around? Thank you!"

Jonny looked up to see a bewildered Ray-fell getting ushered over to him. Halfway there she tripped and crashed into the stack of papers and sent them flying everywhere.

"Ah, sorry." Muttered Ray-fell. "You must be Jonny, right?" she asked as she picked up the scattered papers.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Ray-fell, new exorcist. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I guess I'll show you around then."

Ray fell handed him the last of his papers in her sleeve covered hand. "Thanks."

"What is it Hevlaska?"

"That girl… Ray-fell. She tried to hide her synchronization rate from me, I do not know why."

"Why didn't you say anything about her future?"

"Because… all I could see was her past."

* * *

><p>AN please review i really like them


	2. Chapter 1 The Black Order

D gray man does not belong to me.

Chapter one

The Black Order

Ray-fell tugged on the long sleeves of her new exorcist coat. Though the coat reached down to her mid thigh, she was still worried that her innocence showed. But maybe that didn't matter in this time; it wasn't as if the earl had teams of pseudo Noah and high level akuma hunting after exorcists so she didn't need to hide her innocence. But… old habits die hard.

Stepping out into the stone corridor Ray-fell followed her scarf covered nose (she just couldn't get rid of the only surviving precious item given to her by her mother) to the cafeteria. For a moment she took in the sight of all the people, she remembered a short time when exorcist and finder alike huddled together for meals in a single small group before the order was finally destroyed once and for all. Ray-fell made her way up to the ordering counter to get her meal but got the surprise of her life.

"Well hello there! You must be the new cutie that Jonny was talking about!" a brown haired man wearing sunglasses wearing man leaned out the serving window and looked Ray-fell up and down. "You look like you could use some feeding up! What'll it be?"

Ray-fell gaped at the cook. "Wha, I mean who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Jerry. Nice to meet you! What would you like? I can make anything…"

Ray-fell glanced sideways at the cook. "Anything?"

"Yep!"

Ray-fell grinned, "Well then. I would like spaghetti bolognaise, mashed potatoes, two sausages and for dessert I would like…"

"Moyashi!"

"Bakanda!"

Turning around, Ray-fell saw two people behind her locked in a silent argument. Seeing the anger emanating from the pair of them, she quickly turned to Jerry and said "forget about dessert. Just please make the helpings large."

Within moments the food was ready and Ray-fell was finding a seat, glad to be away from the two annoyed people.

Lavi was halfway through his meal when a voice behind him asked, "Is this seat taken?" he looked up to see a girl wearing a long dark red-ish pink scarf in an exorcist uniform.

"No." he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "My name's Lavi. What's yours?"

He noticed the girl flinched a little at his name before answering. "Ray-fell. Pleasure to meet you." She sat down beside the red head and began her meal.

"You must be the new exorcist that Komui was talking about." Lavi said "did you really first go to the old headquarters?"

Ray-fell looked at the bookman apprentice sideways. She didn't trust bookmen as far as she could throw England, not since what they had done to her. "Yeah…"

Lavi's single green eye focused on her like a hawk. "So how did you get here?"

"Come on Lavi, let her eat."

Ray-fell looked up to see a white haired exorcist with a scar over his left eye. He sat opposite her "My name's Allen walker. Nice to see a new face."

"You're the guy who was arguing with the ponytail fella, right?" asked Ray-fell, wondering why he looked so familiar to her

Allen smiled. "That's Kanda. We don't get along very well."

"Yuu's also always grumpy when he gets back from a mission." Added Lavi

"Kanda?" yes, there was the attitude just a little more severe, the sword, the only thing missing was the scar that the grumpy general had gotten from fighting one of the Noah clan.

"Mohawk, earth to mohawk…" Lavi was waving his hand in front of Ray-fell's face.

"Huh, oh yes?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh. I was just wondering what sensei was doing." Ray-fell finished of the last of her meal.

Lavi raised his eyebrow. "Which general's that?"

Ray-fell let out a laugh. "Sensei's not with the order." She paused, wondering how much she could reveal. "He's looking for someone."

That caught the red head's attention. The pause gave away more information than her answer, obviously she was hiding something. Letting an easygoing grin settle on his face he asked, "What's his name?"

"Dunno. I just call him sensei." Ray-fell collected her plates and headed up to Jerry to hand them in. Not wanting to answer anymore questions, she gave the two exorcists a wave and walked off.

"I think you scared her off, Lavi."

"How could I have done that?"

"And who might you be? You went to a lot of effort to find me."

"I am an ally against the earl, milady."

"Well then sit down. Share with me a drink and tell me your business."

"To begin with, you may call me Neah…"

Bamboozled. That's what she was. That, and lost. Ray-fell looked along the corridor and saw two people outside a room standing guard. Curious, she walked over to see what was going on but the guards were asleep so she peeked inside the room.

Much to her surprise, it was a well furnished room. "What on earth?" she asked

"Hello there." a mature male voice said.

Ray-fell whirled around to see a red haired man sitting on a window seat. "Who are you?"

The man looked her up and down before saying, "Since you're a gorgeous girl, I'll tell you. I am General Cross and you are?"

"Ray-fell." Yes! Here was one of the key figures that sensei had instructed her to try to save. "I'm a new exorcist here; do you know why there were guards outside?"

A smooth smirk spread across Cross's face "well you see…"

Suddenly Ray-fell's innocence detected a disturbance and set her on edge. "Never mind. Tell me later, there's trouble coming." Her innocence activated of its own accord, sensing a danger to its host. Ray-fell activated her level two, feeling the innocence tattoos dart across her skin and she sunk into the ground. She heard the door open and someone walk in. switching to invisibility, Ray-fell jumped out of the floor to find the cardinal pointing a gun at General Cross's head. She grabbed Cross's shoulders and used her innocence to phase the bullet through his brain, pulling him back as she did so.

He slumped to the ground unconscious with a small crack in his mask. The cardinal turned and walked out, seemingly pleased with his work. Deactivating her innocence, Ghost Claw Ray-fell pushed General Cross off her and scrambled to her feet. She waited in apprehensive silence until the red haired General woke.

"What… did you do?" he asked eventually, taking a sip of his wine.

Ray-fell fidgeted nervously. "That was my innocence. Ghost Claw's second level of invocation lets me and others become immaterial and invisible."

General Cross's eyes became calculating. "I haven't seen you around before. Whose apprentice are you?"

"No apprentice sir. My name's Ray-fell. You know the Lady, right?"

Ray-fell found Judgment pointed at my head before she could blink.

"How do you know of that name?" Cross growled.

"It's a long story. But know is that if you stay in the order you will be killed." With that Ray-fell reactivated her innocence and disappeared, leaving the calculating General in his room.

"Well then Neah. I've heard what you have to say and it's quite interesting"

"Does this mean you'll join, milady?"

"I didn't say that…"

"It will give you the perfect chance to get revenge on your brother."

"Me and my clockworks are in." a sadistic smile, "Heh, heh, heh."

"Komui! General Cross is dead!" one of the guards burst into the horribly messy office. For once the chief was awake and at this news he jumped out of his seat.

"How?"

"We don't know! Come quickly!"

Komui turned to his assistant. "Get Leverier and send him there now!" he said as he strode off to the crime scene. On arrival there was a problem though. There was no body.


	3. Chapter 2 Clockwork

A/N d gray man does not belong to me...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Clockwork

Two people were walking down a Parisian street in the evening gloom. One was a red haired woman dressed in men's clothing with a jagged scar running from her jaw and disappearing down under her top. The other was a tall man with white hair glancing nervously at the clockwork cat between them once in a while. The cat came up to his waist.

"So Neah, you have proven your story by bringing me here." The woman said, baring her sharp teeth at the man. "But the new question is… how can you help me?"

"I can save one of your people. Cross Marian."

"Then I guess we have a deal."

"That we do, Lady Millennium."

Sitting between Chaoji and General Tiedoll, Ray-fell stared at her new golem. Komui had taken the one she had found at the old Black Order headquarters proclaiming that it was 'too out of date and broken' and replaced it with an experimental model that the science division had come up with after studying Timcampy. Settling into a meditative state, Ray-fell began to converse with her innocence.

Some time after the Black Order fell; all innocence gained a conscience of some form or other. This conscience warned their accommodators of when akuma were nearing- differently for each person. Ray-fell knew that General Yuu's Mugen would supposedly rattle in its sheath and Timothy's Tsukikami actually point out the people that were akuma. But for her, it was different. Maybe it came from hanging around her sensei for so long… but akuma looked grey.

_'It's been a while.'_ Ghost Claw 'said'

_'That it has.'_ Replied Ray-fell _'I know I didn't ask you about coming to this time. But it was a decision that I only had a moment to make. I'm sorry.'_

_ 'Don't be. Though I do wonder why you have thrown your lot in with the Black Order again.' _

_ 'Sensei cannot live with a broken heart.'_

Ghost Claw smirked _'your train is about to arrive. Good bye young one.'_

Ray-fell came awake and gave a soft smile under her purple-ish pink scarf. At least she could talk to her innocence about home and sensei.

Chaoji looked over at her before saying "This is our stop Ray-fell. Time to get out."

Stepping off the train, the exorcists made their way through the crowds of unavoidable people. Two of the three exorcists were unbelievably nervous, but Ray-fell was just on edge. She had heard from her sensei that there had only been a couple pseudo Noah in this time and the only active one worked for Lulu bell and wasn't that powerful. The other… well, that one was apparently best left unmentioned.

"Ray-fell dear, this way." Said general Tiedoll pointing to another, smaller train.

As they waited for the people to leave the train, Ray-fell scanned the area. Suddenly she spotted a familiar face among the crowd, _sensei!_

"Millenie

"So Cross, how many years has it been since you felt the wind on that side of your face?"

All he got in return was a cold glare from the red-headed (ex) General. "If you are who you say you are, then why didn't you use the ark gates to get us to where we needed to go?"

The white haired man smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "I gave the license to someone else."

"You can do that?" cross asked as they boarded a new train.

"Of course. Did it not get passed to someone else before the Fourteenth was killed?"

Cross looked uncomfortable for a moment before nodding. "So where are we heading?"

"To meet one of your old colleagues. A red headed lady I believe." Neah winced as the bright light of outside. "She said to meet us in Paris. Come, one of her clockworks are going to fly us there."

Both of the men shuddered. "I truly despise those things that she makes. They're too close to akuma." Cross muttered.

"They're no worse than your grave of Maria."

The two men walked to the edge of town where a bird made out of cogs, sheets of metal and some sort of red energy stood in a field. The bird turned its head to the approaching men and let out a screech that sounded something like a mix between metal being torn and a chirp. The bird hoped over, growing in size until it towered over both the men. It let out its strange chirp/screech sound again and crouched down, waiting for the men to climb aboard.

"Are you sure you don't have your license still?"

"Chicken." the white haired man replied as he climbed up onto the giant metal bird.

If humans were meant to fly, they would have wings- or dark boots! Cross decided. The bird was flying straight through a huge gale and soaking both its passengers.

"HOW FAR UNTIL PARIS?" yelled Cross

"SHOULD BE ABOUT FIVE MINUTES!" replied Neah from up front. "SAY, YOU DIDN'T HAPPEN TO BRING YOUR INNOCENCE, DID YOU?"

"NO. WHY?"

"THAT."

Ahead of them was a swarm of akuma.

"WHERE ARE THEY HEADED?"

A shrug was all cross got from the worried time traveler. With the gale turning into a storm, it was all the pair could do to hold on to the metal bird as it flew towards the swarm.

"WHO CARES? CAN YOU USE GRAVE OF MARIA?"

"NOT HERE!"

The akuma finally noticed the humans and the metal bird. One level clown like level two fired before the bird ripped through it. All the rest chased the two men and bird as they streaked toward the Eifel tower that was nearing with every passing wing beat.

"Thank god." Said Neah.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked cross.

"I SAID 'THANK GOD!' LOOK! THE LADY'S COME TO GREET US!" Neah pointed at a figure coming towards them. A red light shot through an attacking akuma, vaporizing it. A grin came from the red haired woman in a top hat riding on a gryphon much like bird the two men were on. Tipping her hat to the men; revealing pointed ears, she proceeded to wipe out the remaining akuma without further ado.

The three people landed in Paris a minute or so later, ducking under the eve of a shop to get away from the rain. Without the wind from flying, they were able to talk without shouting.

"I see you weren't able to keep your nose out of this." Said Cross

The lady smirked. "This white haired man here 'convinced' me to lend a hand."

"So she decided to join in anyway…"

"Who did Lero?"

"My dear sister."

"I thought you killed her ages ago, Lero."

"Looks like she survived."

General cross, Neah and The Lady Millennium were

"Tell you what Neah, I'll send one of my special clockworks to keep an eye on your girl for you."

"Thank you Milady."

The Lady took her hat off her head and rummaged around inside it for a moment. Pulling out a cog with a glowing red-ish green purple. "Cross, make sure that his girl gets this clock work."

A scowl flitted across the ex-general's face for a moment. Ally or not The Lady Millennium's clockworks were almost akuma and creped him out. "Not a problem." He took the cog and pocketed it.

"By the way Cross, Don't lose that clockwork. It's particularly special and I got it when it was a baby. It's one of my favorites." The Lady Millennium grinned darkly. "Lose it and you'll take it's place." A subtle gulp was all the sign of worry that the Lady needed to ensure the safety of her favorite clockwork. "After all, its very rare to for me able to get my hands on an innocence compatible."

* * *

><p>AN reviews please :)


	4. Chapter 3 The Dangers Of Being Human

A/N I've added a profile for Ray-fell for this chapter in as a treat, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Name: Ray-fell<p>

Age: seventeen

Gender: female

Nationality: European

Appearance: brown hair usually pulled into a ponytail. When arriving at the black order her hair was shaven on both sides to give the appearance of a Mohawk. Unfortunately Ray-fell was unable to procure a razor to keep the Mohawk so it grew out. She has blue eyes and a lean figure.

History: you'll find out…

Personality: friendly, but secretive with a lot to hide.

Innocence type: parasitic

Innocence name: Ghost Claw

Innocence abilities: claws from both hands and when activated at level two, green innocence tattoos spread across her body allowing her to become intangible and invisible.

Likes: sunrise, her innocence, chocolate, ghost stories, reading, spaghetti bolognaise.

Dislikes: Bookmen, sunset, limes, CROWS (the human kind), third exorcists, pseudo Noah.

Chapter 3

The dangers of being human

The deceptively calm night sky showed nothing of the war happening below until a purple flash shot up and the sound of gunfire sounded.

"Ray-fell, do you have the innocence yet?" asked general Tiedoll

"Got it! Yes sir!" she pulled her head out of an Irish lamp post, her hand grasping the lamp light in her hand. An akuma grabbed at her, slamming her into said post. Not for the first time, Ray-fell reminded herself to put in a complaint into whatever higher power there was about not being able to phase through akuma. She lashed out with her claws, rending the level two into ribbons. "Rest in peace, poor thing."

Rushing over to general Tiedoll to give him the innocence, Ray-fell spotted a shadow dart towards him. It stopped on a lamp post revealing lulu bell's pseudo Noah. She threw her fan at the artist, grinning as the spinning object of death made his towards him.

"General! Get down!" Yelled Chaoji

The artist threw himself to the ground as the fan sliced past his head. He looked back at the grinning maid as she caught the fan, jumping down to meet him in close combat. Using his already active innocence he slammed his chisel down into the ground, forming dust into a large fist and sending it flying at the maid. She used her own fans to fly clear of the attack and deliver a slice that would have cut Tiedoll in two if he had not jumped out of the way.

"Sir!" Ray-fell called. "Let me deal with that ps – akuma."

Tiedoll nodded and switched out with Ray-fell, laying waste to the other akuma in the surrounding area.

"As for you…." Ray-fell murmured, "You're mine."

"Road, who's that?"

"She's my new play mate, Millenie!"

"Is that so? And who are you my dear?"

"My name is Dreams. I heard you don't like exorcists…"

General cross Marian, ex- wielder of the innocence judgment watched as the brat of the white haired time traveling man fought against some sort of crazy maid wielding two fans.

"Now what kind of an akuma is that?" he wondered out loud, sitting himself down on a rooftop to watch the show. Uncorking a bottle of whisky, he took a swig straight from the bottle. "I am so very sorry dear alcohol, but I have neither a fine glass to savor you in nor a beautiful woman to share you with."

He shifted on the roof to get a little more comfortable when the cog that The Lady had given him stabbed him in the thigh. Grumbling, he pulled it out. "Oh. Right. I was supposed to do something with this stupid thing." Chucking it into the air and watching it as it fell back into his waiting hand he pondered what it was. Cross watched as the girl – what was her name? Ray-fell was sent flying over his way by a hit from the maid. Seeing his chance, he jumped down to the stunned girl.

"Oi, oi. Wake up." He hissed, shaking her shoulder. Her eyes flickered open and focused on the red haired ex – general.

"I thought I told you to leave the order." She hissed through her scarf as she got up.

"I did. The Lady millennium sent me back here to give you this." He pressed the cog into her hand.

Ray-fell admired the cog for a moment before commenting, "Funny… this is what she gave me first last time." Getting up, she turned to Cross. "Please hang around. I need to send a message to sensei." With that she leapt into the air reciting, "Mercury! I call your life into existence!"

The cog spewed copious amounts of silver liquid, forming a person.

"You called milady?" the silver girl asked "you are not my Lady." A blade formed from one of its hands "how did that cog come into your possession?"

Ray-fell landed on a rooftop. "The Lady gave it to me! Questions later. See that creepy maid? That's a pseudo Noah. Help me destroy it and I'll answer your questions."

The girl nodded and leapt off the building like quicksilver, Ray-fell in hot pursuit.

"That new girl, Dreams… I don't like her."

"She's fun! She likes playing with dolls too Tyki."

"Did you know that Lulu bell's pet akuma is fighting some exorcists at the moment?"

"Is Allen involved?"

"I don't think so. I think he's in France."

"Awwwwww! Can you help me with my homework?"

Neah watched as Allen and his team mates entered the French orphanage. This day… he remembered it so well. It had been the beginning of the end for everything. Slipping through a window, his eyes caught on his left glove. Rubbing his left arm he looked around the room for somewhere to hunker down and hide. "If only I had been able to bring along someone as well as my student…" he murmured. "Now how to make this work?"

Crouching down he took stock of where he was at. What he needed were more allies to help change the past, to stop _her_ from being killed. He also needed to stop the fourteenth from awakening at the battle at the North American HQ. He just couldn't let the fourteenth send out that signal to the Millennium Earl today. A child running past the door made Neah look up. Maybe that was what he needed, another protégé like Ray-fell. Neah felt terrible that he had left her in the clutches of the Black Order and its bureaucrats. He had almost been glad when the order had fallen at the hands of the Earl; it had given chance for old to give way to new. Old… new… of course! Timothy! He was a brat of a child that was for sure, but thinking (forward? Back?) to when he (had? Would be?) a young man he remembered in the future- the time traveling man growled as he massaged a growing headache- deadly beyond belief to any akuma who came his way. A level three or below would be eaten by Tsukikami without even timothy even blinking. Neah sighed. He guessed that was what thirty five years of invocating innocence would do for timothy. Too bad an akuma got in a lucky shot.

Yes. That was what he would do.

Standing up, Neah wove the music from the existence around him into a cloak of invisibility. He felt his connection to the Ark shut down as he stepped out of the room and into the corridor.

"Che." He muttered. Quoting one of his (though he would never admit it) best friends. "Stupid Skulls. I forgot about your little tricks."

Hearing a commotion followed by an explosion, Neah rushed to the front entrance to find akuma entering the building. He narrowed his eyes. Ah, he loved the good old days. Time to see if the Earl had instigated the sub-routine to stop him yet.

Removing his invisibility, he stood in front of the level two and three akuma.

"Hey look level two, a disappearing man."

"No he appeared. But it doesn't matter. Let's kill him."

Neah's eyes narrowed as he called up a power he had not used in a long time. "You will not attack me."

The akuma stopped dead in their tracks. "We're so sorry lord Noah, sir." They said bowing.

* * *

><p>AN and there you have it. I'm sorry its short, but I felt I really needed to post it.


	5. Chapter 4 Consequences

_"Don't do anything, don't _touch_ anything, Sci-fi rule number 1: you start messing with the past, you end up with monkeys ruling the future." _

— Cyborg, Teen Titans

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Consequences

_The akuma stopped dead in their tracks. "We're so sorry lord Noah, sir." They said bowing._

"Now capture, do not kill, the boy." Neah ordered. "Take him outside the barrier and hide him. Is that clear?"

Nods from the akuma all round signaled their understanding.

"Go." Now that the particular irritation of the three akuma had been taken care of along with the problem of getting Timothy, Neah could focus on the problem of the Fourteenth's call to the Millennium Earl.

He wouldn't even bother to even try to think about timothy now. He leapt outside to where the exorcists were fighting the level four. Neah watched as Noise Marie got his first two fingers shot before the tall exorcist cut them off with his own innocence. As the level four sped towards Allen, Neah decided it was time to step in. Activating his innocence, he leapt at the akuma. He reveled in the feeling of his innocence activating in the now (then?) clear non-blood red night skies. His white, ragged, feathery, cape-like innocence billowed behind him as he landed on the battle field. The battle stopped for a moment as he stood there, observing the scene.

"The heck are you?" demanded Kanda, breaking the silence.

The white haired man pondered that question for a moment before a devious smile spread across his face. "I am The Musician."

A grin wider than anything before spread across the baby-like level four's face and he leapt at the so called 'Musician' only to be deflected the tattered white cloak he wore.

"Don't even try it." The white haired man growled. "My bed sheets are stronger than you."

DGRAYPAST

"Tyki…"

"Yes?"

"Was that you who just ordered some akuma to do something?"

"No millennium earl. Why?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Why don't you take that new girl Dreams and see how well she kills."

DGRAYPAST

Who was this person showing up in the middle of the battle? Wondered Allen. And why did he call himself The Musician? Wasn't he The Musician? Allen shook his head slightly to try and concentrate. It didn't matter. Answers after the battle. And it was clear Kanda was thinking the same thing. They leapt at the Akuma while it was still distracted by the white haired man in the cloak. Their attacks sent the akuma reeling back before it shot at them in irritation.

"Get lost exorcists!" the Akuma snarled as it fired upon them.

"Not a chance." replied Kanda.

Neah stood still as the exorcists took action against the level four, pondering the scene. Seeing Noise clutching at his ear bereft of his usual headphones, he turned and strode toward him. Noise Marie turned towards Neah's footsteps, trying to discern who exactly it was from in between the battle noise.

"Who are you!" he demanded from where he was crouching, readying his innocence.

Neah pondered the question for a moment. Scratching the faded scar on his left cheek as he did so. "I assume you can recognize my voice?"

Noise Marie growled. Twitching his fingers, his innocence ensnared the man with the Oh- So familiar voice. It had to be an akuma.

Neah cursed. He didn't expect this. "Listen! I'm not trying to kill you." he choked out. "I was just coming over to say that you will not be taking the timothy boy home. Could you let go of me now? I suppose your friends could use some help."

Noise considered the man he had ensnared for a moment. He had a heart beat, witch ruled him out of being an akuma and that heart beat told him that he wasn't lying. "Go. Help them." He said, releasing the mystery man.

Turning towards the fight between the level four and the exorcists, he saw that while he had been talking with Noise the battle had gotten far out of hand. Predetermined events were no longer happening.

Sighing, Neah wondered if life could ever be easy.

DGRAYPAST

"Dreams?"

"Yes?"

"The Earl would like us to go hunt down some exorcists."

"Awwwwww! Can't I go with Miss Road?"

"No. You come with me or not at all." Honestly, she was worse than dealing with road when she wanted to 'play'

"Okay, I'm coming Tyki."

DGRAYPAST

Ray-fell and Mercury made a powerful, vicious team. She had missed this part of the future, but not the future itself. The Mowhawked exorcist ducked under one of the pseudo Noah's attacks keeping one eye peeled as Mercury sliced in the opening that she had made. They were over powering the maid slowly but surely. Ray-fell gave herself a small smile in the midst of battle; this was just like her first fight side by side with Mercury. Apart from the disastrous ending, but she didn't want to jinx it.

A cold tinkling laugh coming from behind Ray-fell told her she just had.

"Awwwwww. Isn't that so sweet." A cruel, playful voice said behind her. "My friends came as well."

Ray-fell shivered. She recognized that voice all to well. _Dreams_! What was she doing here? Turning so she faced both her enemies at once, Ray-fell confirmed her fears.

"So Ray-chan, why don't we make this like old times then?"

Ray-fell shuddered at the revolting nickname, remembering the first time Dreams and her had met.

_ Mercury and I had just finished off a level four akuma without even Sensei having to step in. _

_ "Looks like we pass eh, Mercury?" I laughed, my new partner not joining in._

_ Mercury stood impassively off to one side, staring up at a half demolished building. "Another enemy has arrived."_

_ I had barely enough time to raise my guard to defend against the exploding Goth-dolls with sharpened arms and legs that suddenly rained down from the heavens. Mercury picked up one of the unexploded dolls, turning it over in her soft metal hands._

_ "Ma'am these dolls belong to one of Road's followers."_

_ I felt a look of fear dance across my face._

_ "You're called Ray-chan, right?" a girl of about thirteen dressed like her idol asked._

Dreams looked around. "Looks like your sensei isn't here to bail you out this time Ray-chan"

Grinding my teeth at the terrible nickname, I barked out orders to Mercury. "Finish off the pseudo Noah. Once you're done help me. Unless that top hat decides to come and join in." pointing to Tyki Mikk.

Mercury nodded and set to work in all of her destructive glory, leaving Ray-fell to do her work.

Dreams sniggered. Oh, it was a beautiful sight to see her favorite play toy back in the past with her. Too bad she was going to have to break poor little Ray-chan. Using her gift as the most treasured of Road's followers; she conjured her Goth dolls and sent them flying. Ray-fell used some of the more creative language that she had learnt as she dodged the flying Barbie dolls of doom.

"After _how_ many years of fighting me, you still you still use those crappy dolls?" Ray-fell taunted, leaping up to get close. Dreams jumped off the lamppost she had been standing on and conjured up a veritable storm of Goth dolls. She sent them flying at not only Ray-fell but at all of the fighters in the vicinity. General Tiedoll was able to block the hail of death dolls but Chaoji wasn't so lucky, he was able to some of them but one of them got him in near the solar plexus.

DGRAYPAST

Timothy's eyes welled up with tears as he watched as Emila fell to the ground seemingly in slow motion. Dead. DEAD! HOW could this happen? No. No! NO!

Timothy raged against his captors futilely as they left the barrier, taking him with them.

* * *

><p>AN it's sad but it had to be done. meddling with time is a dangerous thing.


	6. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Ray-fell: in the future the author of this fanfic does not own D-gray man, so why should she now?

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

Aftermath

The Lady Millennium stared at the three akuma and the single distraught boy in front of her afternoon tea. A cool wind blew across the lip of the teacup she held as she pondered the situation.

"Yes. That's what I'll do." Setting the teacup down, she touched the cat figurine on her umbrella next to her. "Neko, activate." The cat leapt off the tip of the umbrella, growing to the size of a lion as it did so. "Get rid of these un invited guests before Neah gets here. We don't want to let our new ally see us being ever so rude." The Lady's eyes snapped to Timothy. "And don't eat the boy… I'm sure he'd make a nice person to talk to."

The akuma who had landed there by chance, thinking that The Lady had been a Noah now all took a step back. One raised a hand and pointed at her "You! You're the betrayer the millennium earl has warned all akuma about. Aren't you!"

In response the red headed woman just picked up a cake and took a bite out of it. The cat leapt at the akuma holding Timothy first, slicing and tearing away at the pouch that held the boy captive. The boy rolled away, grazing himself on the Parisian street.

"Come here boy." Instructed the Lady Millennium, waving him over with the hand devoid of cake. With tears streaming down his face, Timothy did what any kid who was having weirdness upon weirdness thrust upon them. He ran away.

"Oh dear." Lady millennium turned back to her tea and watched as her clockwork destroyed the last akuma. "Deactivate, Neko." She sighed, looking forlornly at her tea. "It seems I have to clean up that Musician's mess." She picked up her umbrella, scratched the top of the scar that ran from the right side of her chin to her left hip and walked off lazily in the direction that the boy had run off.

RAY-FELLWASHERE

That mad woman! She was just as bad as the rest of them! The people in black brought the monsters that killed Emilia and the monsters reported to the red-headed lady! Timothy found a small hideaway in an alley and tucked himself in. If only the orphanage wasn't going broke! This wouldn't have happened. Stupid exorcists. He rubbed at his leaking eyes to clear out the surplus liquid. A scraping sound caught his attention and through blurred eyes he spotted the woman in men's clothing at the mouth of the alley.

"You're not going to run anymore are you, _boy?_" The Lady Millennium asked as she swung her umbrella round in circles. Timothy backed up as far as he could go into his hiding hole, hoping that she hadn't seen him yet.

Unfortunately he was wrong. The red head walked straight over to his hiding place and peered at him with her unnerving gold eyes. "Come out now or I will drag you out."

Timothy shook his head fervently and a cold look crossed the woman's face.

"I hate kids you know, you're too fragile." She said as she reached in and grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out.

"OW! OW! OW!" howled timothy, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

"If you hadn't made me chase you, this wouldn't have happened." Lady Millennium said in a cold uncaring tone as she dragged him along by the hair. "You had better thank Neah that I just saved your life."

Timothy looked up from grasping his head in pain and struggling and asked "who's Neah?"

The Lady switched her grip from his head to his wrist. "Your benefactor. I feel like a spot of tea, don't you?"

The nine year old boy thought that the red haired lady was out of her mind.

RAY-FELLWASHERE

Dreams had left them, dragged off by the faux gentleman Tyki Mikk. Thankfully the akuma and the single pseudo Noah had left with them. Ray-fell and general Tiedoll ran over to where Chaoji knelt cradling the doll wound in disbelief. Mercury hovered in the background impassively.

"Don't touch it! It might explode!" hissed Ray-fell, pulling one of Chaoji's hands away from the doll.

Chaoji and Tiedoll froze. "How do you know this, child?" asked General Tiedoll as he tried to see what he could do for Chaoji.

"We've fought before. When I first met her one of the dolls bounced off my face and well…" she pulled down her scarf to reveal a mutilated chin and neck. "I was lucky to have thrown up my arm in time."

"But how-" Chaoji broke off in a series of wracking coughs, spraying blood across the ground. "-Does that help us now?"

Forcing her fear back down, Ray-fell pulled her scarf back over the lower half of her face and turned to general Tiedoll. "What about using Maker of Eden to block the explosion to keep it contained?"

The general nodded, looking to Chaoji for conformation of what he was about to do. A pale nod from the gravely wounded man was all the general needed.

He activated Maker of Eden silently.

RAY-FELLWASHERE

Cross was just finishing off his _most_ delicious bottle of alcohol in the silent night, when a crack snapped through the air. His eyes flicked up to see an explosion go off a street across from the roof that he was sitting on. Cross raised an eyebrow. He thought that all the explosions would have stopped once the Noah and their cohorts had left, this deserved some looking into.

"Grave of Maria, activate." He muttered. Feeling some small satisfaction as it rose from the ground. Judgment may have been taken away from him, but Grave of Maria hadn't. She sung the magdela curtain around them both and Cross jumped down, the corpse mirroring his movements.

The sight that met his eyes was not pretty. General Tiedoll and the Mohawked exorcist lay strewn across the ground along with puddles of rapidly reintegrating silver stuff. In the epicenter of the all knelt two remains of legs and blooming out from there came flicks and splashes of unidentifiable red meat.

Cross put a knuckle to his mouth for a moment to compose himself before going over to the exorcist that had saved his life and shaking her awake.

"Wha… who's there!" Ray-fell's innocence was activated in an instant and ready to attack.

With a single thought cross deactivated Grave of Maria, revealing himself. "What happened?"

"Oh. It's you." Ray-fell relaxed her fighting stance. "Chaoji caught a goth doll in his stomach. We tried to get it out, but it blew up." She gestured to the kneeling remains. "I would suggest if you want to stay dead to the order, you should leave before he wakes up." Ray-fell said gloomily, gesturing to an unconscious Tiedoll. "Could- could you tell my sensei? He'll want to know."

Cross nodded silently. Noting movement as Tiedoll stirred, the ex-general moved off silently from the morbid scene.

RAY-FELLWASHERE

The normally composed white haired time traveler cursed as he yanked Allen out of the way at the last second to stop the sword of exorcism going through his torso.

Allen stumbled to one side just as his sword pinned the level four akuma to the wall. The cursed exorcist spared a surprised nod to the white haired man who had just saved him. Kanda came around from the left with Mugen and dispatched half of the akuma as Allen took up crown clown for the other half.

After the akuma had been dealt with, Allen looked around for the person who had saved him from being pinned to the wall but he had disappeared. All that was left in the area was Kanda, link, Noise and some sort of creepy guy in black robes.

"Did you see where the bean sprout's twin went?" asked Kanda as he sheathed Mugen, his confused expression similar to Allen's.

Allen shrugged, too tired to care about the terrible nickname. Noise Marie grimaced. The robed man stood unresponsive and Link shook his head, clutching a gash in his arm. "The akuma took Timothy." The two spotted crow exclaimed.

"What?" came the surprised reply of two exorcists. Noise Marie leant against the wall, quiet. So this was what the man had meant.

"Che. What a waste of time." Growled Kanda as he sat down in the entry area.

Light streaked in as Mr. Galmar opened the door to the orphanage causing the battle worn group to blink at the sudden eruption of light.

"Eh?" was al the detective had to say about the strange sight.

RAY-FELLWASHERE

As soon as the defining moment where Allen would have been pinned by crown clown was avoided, Neah fled the scene. There was no point in standing around now that the message to the earl would not ever get through. Smirking, he went through to the room that he had entered from as the barrier went down.

"Good." The white hared time traveler "I can't stay around here. To be found would be… troublesome. He smirked. "the questions I would have to answer." He slipped out of the window into the afternoon light to find the akuma that had taken timothy.

Landing in the street, he continued in the direction where he had sensed the akuma go. Suddenly he stopped and frowned. All three signs had disappeared. Scowling, Neah ran at breakneck speed towards where the signals had disappeared from. He couldn't loose that boy! Too many lives depended on it! _Her_ life depended on it! Nothing would stand in his way!

Vaulting over a low wall, Neah came to a stop at a small café with a single table outside. In front of the table lay the corpses of the three akuma he had used to fetch timothy.

The pale man ground his teeth to stop himself loosing control. "How could I have been so careless?" he growled

"Oh. Hello Neah. I believe this is yours?" a voice asked

He turned around to see Lady Millennium dragging Timothy along by his wrist.

"Who are you?" Timothy growled "are you the one who sent the monsters who killed Emilia?"

A calculating smile spread across Neah's face. "No… but I can teach you how to get your revenge on those who did…"

RAY-FELLWASHERE


End file.
